Hanging Tree
by kinzie13
Summary: After the tragic death of her parents and grandfather, Kagome and Souta are on their own. Swearing revenge on the men responsible she fights back in the only way she can. But when a Pinkerton passes through the area will Kagome be thwarted by the law before she can finish her mission? Inspired by the song The Hanging Tree- Peter Hollens
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first western! I do not own Inuyasha!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night was dark, weak moonlight barely penetrating the trees as the sound of heavy breathing and crashing foilage filled the air. The young girl scrambled down the familiar trail as fast as her legs would follow her, sobbing as she stumbled only to get back up and continue on, desperate to reach home. Her mother and Grandfather would know what to do.

Finally, the trees gave way to a familiar homestead with lights shining through the windows. She opened the door with a crash startling her mother at the sink. Aiko Higurashi was a slim built woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes that flooded with concern and surprise as the sight of her eldest child in the doorway. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears and her raven black hair was a mess of tangles, leaves and twigs sticking out from her mad dash through the woods, face flushed from the heat of the summer night.

"Kagome? What happened child? Where is your Father?"

"Mama it's bad! We gotta help Dad! They took him away!" Aiko's heart flooded with fear.

"Who took him Kagome?"

"Naraku's men. They called him a murder and said he was gonna swing for his crime at the Hanging Tree. He didn't murder nobody Mama I saw it all. Those men attacked Daddy! We gotta get Grandpa and save him!"

Anger was mixed with the fear in her mother's eyes as she stepped away into the hall closet and returned with one of her Daddy's pistols. "Your Grandfather isn't here. Somebody came to call on him earlier about a fight at the saloon and they needed the Sheriff to come sort it out. You stay here with Souta and I'll go get your Father back. You did good Kagome."

Her mother gave her a kiss before pulling on her coat and strapping on the gun. She watched through the window as her mother disappeared through the barn door and rode out on her horse shortly after. As she watched a bad feeling swept through her body. Her mother was gonna need help against all those men. She peeked through the door to Souta's room and seeing him asleep, she ran out to the barn and climbed onto her horse Twilight, not bothering to saddle him in her hurry to follow her mother.

She rode as quiet as she could through the dark night hoping her mother and father would be alright. Soon the sounds of shouts could be heard up ahead and she knew she had arrived. The Hanging Tree.

The town of Aurora had been founded during the passage of the great migration west in a small corner of Colorado in a picturesque heavily wooded valley between two mountains and had been subject to a great deal of lawlessness. The town's solution was the Hanging Tree, a great old oak tree on the highest bluff outside of town and couple miles from the Higurashi Ranch. Since her Grandfather had become Sheriff many years ago there hadn't been many hangings and most the townfolk got along well enough other than a brawl at the saloon here and there.

Never had the tree seemed so scary to Kagome as she came upon the 5 men who surrounded her Father, the torches they held casting an eerie light on the branches above. The flickering light revealed where a rope was slung over the thickest branch and came to an end around her father's neck where he straddled his horse with his hands tied behind his back.

Kagome jumped off her horse and crept through the bushes getting as close as she dared and finally she could hear and see her Mother in the clearing, gun drawn on the leader.

"Hakudoshi! You let him down or I'll shoot you first!"

"Damn it Aiko get out of here! They'll just kill you too think about our children!" Charles Higurashi's voice was strained and desperate with the noose around his neck.

"Yes, about your dear children Mrs. Higurashi." A sinister voice sounded behind her and Aiko spun to see the mastermind behind their current predicament had arrived. "I do believe I will have to pay a visit to your children to inform them of the...unfortunate new of their parents passing."

The dark haired man watched through sinister red eyes as his men knocked the gun from Aiko's hand and tied her hands behind her back.

"Naraku!" Her voice was like a hiss. "How dare you! Release us both at once. The Sheriff will not stand for this!"

Naraku's eyes shined with amusement, mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Ah yes, the Sheriff. I do believe he will no longer be a problem to my activities." He motioned his hand and a henchman led forward a horse and pushed off the bundle on the back, revealing the body of the Sheriff. Aiko stared in horror at the glassy eyes and blood leaking from the bullet hole through his forehead.

"You bastards! What have you done?" Charles' voice rang out as Aiko began to sob.

"Ah what have I done? Nothing of course. I am innocent. You, however, are a murderer. Killing those three men in cold blood, I'm shocked Charles."

"That's a lie Naraku! Your men attacked me on the trail back from town. I defended myself, I didn't murder anyone."

Naraku laughed. "I'm afraid that it's my word against yours and you have no witnesses. You will hang as a murderer, and for pulling a gun on myself, your wife will hang with you."

His men hauled Aiko up behind Charles on the horse and put a second noose around her neck. "No! Aiko! Why are you doing this Naraku?!"

Rage filled Naraku's frame. "You never should have defied me, Charles. I ALWAYS get what I want. With you dead, will take over the mine. No one else need know about the gold. I will become a very rich man and find myself a beautiful wife. Maybe comforting your lovely daughter will woo her affections. She is almost of marrying age after all."

Naraku's evil laugh ran out as Charles screamed in anger before Naraku slapped the horse's rump causing it to jolt away and both Higurashi's to drop.

Kagome covered her mouth to hold in her gasps of horror as tears poured from her eyes. Her parent's feet kicked as they struggled for breath before they're movements stilled, eyes wide and bloodshot. "Good riddance to those nuisances. You four go to the Higurashi ranch and get me the deeds to their property. Kill the children however you like. Burn the house to the ground." Kagome's thoughts fled her parent's death and focused on her brother alone waiting for her to return. She fled her hiding spot and raced back to the homestead as fast as her horse would carry her. She would beat them for sure, they didn't know these trails as she did.

Soon enough the house came into view and hearing her galloping approach Souta threw open the door. She didn't give him a chance to voice the questions she could see in his eyes. "Souta, we're on our own. You gotta be brave and do exactly what I say alright?" The small boy of eight paled and nodded grimly. "Gather up all the food you can. We need blankets, some change of clothes, Dad's flint, cooking pots. I'll get the guns and the money and deeds from the safe. We gotta protect them. Hurry we don't have much time before those men will be here."

They split and began packing what they would need to survive on their own in the months ahead. Kagome already knew where they would go to, her Dad's favorite hunting grounds. They were several days ride and it was a heavily forested area that not many traveled. Her father had taken her there many times teaching her skills 'not fit for a lady' in her mother's opinion. But her unorthodox upbringing would be their salvation now. They would survive she would make sure of it.

Souta had begun piling the supplies on the porch so she led Twilight to the barn to saddle him before saddling the four other horses and leading them to the porch. Souta returned with the last of the bundles and they begun loading after she checked them over. A crack of thunder overhead announced the imminent storm they had failed to notice approch in their haste to pack. Well, at least that would help cover their tracks. Kagome directed Souta into the woods to wait, reminding him to stay quiet and not to use a lantern. She then turned to her task. She had to burn everything. It would slow them down and help conceal their escape. She took the kindling from the fireplace and linens from the beds and made trails into all the rooms before lighting them. She ran from the house to the barn with a lit torch and threw it into the hay, grabbing some on the way out. She carefully swept the horseshoe prints left in the yard away to cover their tracks before retreating to the tree line to look over her efforts.

Flames were licking at the windows of the house and the barn was catching quick. She prayed to God that it would be enough to cover their escape. As if answering her prayers, lightning struck the tree between the barn and house, catching it on fire before it spread down the branches and onto the roofs of both buildings. It looked like the lightning had set the blaze instead of her. She turned away from the home she had always known and started down the trail with her hay once again covering their tracks as the rain began to fall.

...Back in town...

Hakudoshi slowly entered Naraku's office. His face was set grimly and drew his boss's eye immediately. "I do hope you have good new for me Hakudoshi."

"Well you see sir, there's been an accident. When we got to the Higurashi ranch it was already on fire and blazing like hell. The barn too. It looks like a tree was lighning struck and set 'em both off. The rain couldn't even put her out it was like hellfire. There ain't nothing left."

Naraku's face turned a violent shade of purple his red eyes flashing and half the town could hear his roar of anger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I got this idea after listening to The Hanging Tree and it just screamed western plot to me. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Bright Colorado sunlight poured through the open windows of the train as the occupant grew restless. The announcement had been made that they were almost to their next stop and that was a chance to get off and stretch your legs, maybe buy something from the station. A tall man with white hair and amber eyes was one such person, practically squirming in his seat with impatience. "Good God can this bucket of bolts hurry up? I'm bored as hell just sitting here."

"Silence your griping Inuyasha. We shall arrive soon." The response had come from the tall man sitting opposite him who on first glance seemed his twin but a second look showed that his hair was more silver than white, eyes more gold than amber. He smirked at his brother's scowl before returning his attention to his book.

"I dunno how you can read with the train moving Sesshomaru. Gives me a damn headache." When his brother failed to respond he huffed and turned his attention out the window looking for the town rumored to be ahead. "What the hell is this town called again?"

"Salvation." Inuyasha spun at the new voice that had answered his question from across the aisle. Looking back at him was a man about his height with black hair and violet eyes. He had gotten on at the last stop but had kept to himself till now. His clothes seemed a little rougher than a townsperson's and didn't match the fancier pants, vest, and jacket that he and his brother wore. The looked more like toughened hide and well worn with boots. A rancher, Inuyasha decided.

"Salvation eh? Strange name." The stranger shrugged and smiled.

"Well, it's a strange place so I guess the name fits. Howdy, name's Henry Towsen." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both faintly surprised at the faint flicker of his eyes and the small twitch of his fingers. Anyone else would have missed it but the man had definitely just lied.

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and that's my brother Sesshomaru. So you're going to Salvation?"

"Yes sir, it's home sweet home. I live just outside of town with my wife." There it was again the slight twitch that gave away his lie. The train whistle sounded before they could ask him any more questions and they all turned to see the train approach a large town. "Y'all take care now. Salvation isn't always what folk get in this town." He turned and headed down the aisle and disappearing in the crown of disembarkers.

"Well, that was interesting huh Sess?" A book collided with his head and he turned to glare daggers at his brother who was still staring in the direction that 'Henry' had gone.

"I have warned you many times not to call me that Inuyasha. Your statement is correct. A most interesting man if only for how well he lies." Both brothers stood and streched when the train came to a stop and Inuyasha went to buy them some food while Sesshomaru stayed with thier things. Before he could return to his book he spotted several armed men on the platform getting on the train. They seemed to be distributing themselves throught the passenger cars, there were 25 men by his count. By chanc,e the car they were in was located closest to the storage cars and he could see through the open doors that the men were loading large crated onto the train under one man's direction. The man had white hair and lavender eyes and wore nice trousers witha vest, jacket and a brimmed hat. Once he turned and sat in Sesshomaru's car with four of his men he could see the silver Sheriff's star on his chest.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I noticed all the armed men accompaning you onto the train. Is there something wrong?" The man's head swun towards him and Sesshomaru could see the anger in his eyes before his face relaxed into a smile.

"No sir not at all. Salvation is a very safe town. We have no crime here thanks to me. Name's Sheriff Hakudoshi Espada." He flashed his silver star at him.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. If Salvation is so safe then why the extra gun hands?" He caught Hakudoshi's slight frown before he could cover it with another smile.

"Well now sir I don't know how familiar you are with these parts but the area between here and Denver is some rough country. We don't know what kind of trouble could lie ahead so I like to be prepared." Sesshomaru was saved from answering by Inuyasha's return just before the train whistle sounded and began pulling away from the station. In low tones, he informed his brother of what he had observed and both agreed that Hakudoshi was expecting trouble. Inuyasha was smirking with anticipation of some action.

The atmosphere seemed tense as they rode along for several miles and just when they got to the point where Sesshomaru guessed that was too far from town to get any help from he saw them. As they went around a curve in the track he saw several men on horseback leave the trees and head for the train. He nudged Inuysha as they came closer and could clearly see the bandana's pulled up to cover their faces. "Yes! Train robbers! Now things are getting exciting!" Hakudoshi heard Inuyasha and jumped from his seat to look out their window at the bandits who were now attempting to board the train.

"Damn it's that bitch again. Men to your stations! Do not let them on the train!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a look at his comment. A female robber? Well, that was new.

"What do you think Sesshomaru? Should we help?"

"No, we will not. We do not have juristiction here unless our help is requested and then it still must be approved by the closest office which is Father's office in Denver. Until then by law, we are just civilians in this situation."

"Damn your no fun bro." They both watched as all but the bandits made it onto the train despite the bullets being fired at them by Hakudoshi's men. The sound of gun fire slowed to be replaced by the sounds of close quarter fighting and soon they saw several of Hakudoshi's men tossed from the train and down the hill. "Heh whoever these guys are, they're good."

"Indeed." Several of they're companions joined them shortly before the door behind them slammed open and both brothers turned to see six people come through with guns drawn. Most suprisingly there were several women in the group that slowly approached Hakudoshi and the one in front seemed to be the leader as she spoke to him.

"Your surrounded Hakudoshi. Surrender and we'll make this quick and painless." Hakudoshi's face was red with anger and he was spitting with his words.

"You stupid bitch. You thing Naraku will let you get away with taking his property? He'll hunt you down like dogs and hang you all."

"Now now Haku, is it really stealing when we both know it doesn't belong to him in the first place?" He sputtered in anger before launching himself at the woman. From under the brim of her hat, Sesshomaru could see a flash of bright blue eyes before the woman dogged Hakudoshi's wild punch and connected her own fist to his face knocking him to the floor. Hakudoshi's men jumped to his defence but were knocked back by the man and woman who had come over the tops of the seats and began fighting them. Hakudoshi leapt to his feet and once again struck out at the woman but again she knocked him on his ass. "Last chance Haku. Say Uncle and I'll treat you real nice." He screamed in fury at her before swinging wildly for her face. The woman blocked his punch and chopped at the back of his neck knocking him out. A quick look to her comrads showed they had incapacited the rest of his men. The other five quickly filed into the storage car and began hauling out the crated he had seen being loaded earlier.

"Pardon the interuption to your day folks. Not to worry we won't be harming anyone and as soon as we've offloaded our cargo you can be on your way." The woman took a rolled up paper from her pocket and tucked it into the unconcious Hakudoshi's shirt. There was a shout from outside right before the train gave a lurch as it started moving again knocking the woman off her feet and right into Sesomaru's lap. His arms automatically closed around her to keep her from tumbling to the floor and he stared into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, wide from shock. His arms tightened slightly as her scent reached his nose and wild honeysuckle assaulted his senses. He could see black hair curling under her bandana and the hint of a blush on her cheeks before she pulled herself out of his arms and hurried after her companions. His eyes seemed to follow her as she mounted her black horse and teh bandits loaded several crates into a wagon before they dissapeared from sight.

Inuyasha was staring between his brother and where the trees had concealed the robbers. "Well, that was something. They kicked the crap out of Hakudoshi and his men. What do you think was in those crates?" Sesshomaru leaned over and took the rolled up paper from Hakudoshi's shirt and unrolled it reading the contents.

'Are you coming to the tree Naraku? Justice will find you for all you have done.

-Shikon'

It was only a few lines with a picture of a hangman's noose next to the signature but he pulled out his notebook and copied down everything before returning it to the man's shirt. He passed Inuyasha the book. "I agree brother. For a town with no crime there sure does seem to be something going on here. I gather this is not thier first run in with this gang and I would very much like to know what was in those crates. It seems there is a mystery in this town."

"Great. We're gonna be coming back aren't we? I know how much you love mysteries. Father's just as bad so of course, he'll say yes." His brother's smirk was his only answer before he huffed and looked out the window. It was gonna be a while before they headed back to Chicago it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Down a sunlit path six horsemen thundered shouting with joy, a wagon trudging along behind them.

"Hells yeah another successful robbery! I wish I could see the look on Naraku's face when Hakudoshi reports back that we got his gold!" The man pulled his purple bandana down revealing black hair and violet eyes as he smiled at the woman next to him. She removed her mask her brown eyes sparkling as she pulled her long brown hair in a ponytail out from under the pink mask. One by one the others removed thier bandanas as well smiling at each other and slapping high fives and backs in celebration. Almost everyone was in thier early twenties except for two, Shippo, a young man with red hair and green eyes and green bandana driving the wagon and the second to the front of the group Souta, a young man with black hair and brown eyes with a brown bandana. There was Kikyo, a woman with long straight hair and brown eyes, and red bandad, and Koga, a man with black hair and blue eyes and black bandana who rode behind Souta. All the bandits wore riding clothes, shirts and pants with leather chaps over them.

"Miroku what else did you expect? We're a great team!" The woman with the pink bandana smirked at him.

"My dear Sango I would expect nothing less from the members of the Shikon Gang. Helping the people and bringing down Naraku. We can do anything, isn't that right Kagome?"

The woman at the front of the group pulled down her blue bandada making her wavy black hair spill over. Her blue eyes seemed annoyed but she smiled anyways. "It was a group effort Miroku. Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I could do any of this without you guys." Her words caused big smiled on all the bandit's faces. "Now let's hurry back cuz I'm hungry and I'm sure Shiori has lunch ready for us as soon as we stash the gold." The group followed the winding trail deeper into the trees before coming to what seemed like a sheer rock face of a cliff deep in the forest. Kagome hopped off her horse and walked to a small crack in the rock wall. Reaching her hand inside she pulled the lever concealed within and stood back as a large opening appeared in the wall as two rock doors swung inward revealing a torch lit tunnel. The wagon rode in first followed by the 6 riders before Miroku and Koga pushed the doors closed again hiding the tunnel once more.

The tunnel continued on a ways before opening up into a large cave well-lit by torches and small but numerous natural skylights that littered the ceiling. Inside the cave was a whole camp of tents, a forge, horse stables, a few table outside a kitchen area, and even a small underground spring running along the back of the cave. Cut up one side of the cave was a set of stone stairs that let to a lookout area that opened onto the cliff above. Several tunnels lead off from the cave used as alternate enterances or escape routes. A teenage girl with white hair and purple eyes wearing a blue dress and apron waved at them as they approached.

"Hey there law breakers. How'd it go?"

"Perfectly of course! No injuries either." Koga crowed as he dismounted and lead his horse to the stable area followed by the others.

"Good to hear. As soon as ya'll unload everything I've got some rabbit stew ready." Everyone hurried through thier chores before joining Shippo to unload the crated from the wagon into a small cut out room in the side of the cave. Inside they set the crates down with several others filled with gold nuggets.

"Sango, Miroku, make sure you bag up some of this gold now to take to Kaede later. Several people that need help are coming to the store tomorrow and we wanna make sure they can get what they need. It'll be winter before ya know it." Kagome said as she talled the new crates into the ledger she was holding. They both worked part time in the nearby town of Willow's Creek at the general store Kaede Simon ran. Once the Shikon Gang stole gold from Naraku they used it to help the locals get food and supplies they couldn't afford thanks to Naraku and his high county taxes.

"One of these days we need to start stealing people too. Did you see how many fine men were on that train today? Mmmm mmm." Kikyo's comment caused everyone to errupt with laughter.

"Hey why would we need more men there's plenty of Koga to go around ladies." Koga waggled his eyebrows suggestivly at them causing more laughter.

"Koga you need to find yourself a nice girl and settle down already." Souta manage through his laughter.

"Ah but alas, I'm still waiting for our dear boss to come to her senses and realize that I'm the only man for her." His dramatic arm gestures caused Miroku to fall on the cave floor he was now laughing so hard.

Kagome wiped a few laughter induced tears from her eyes. "Sorry Koga but I'm not the marrying kind. Besides, out of all of us Naraku wants me dead the most and that's not a positon I want anyone to be in."

Kikyo took Kagome's hand in her own. "Your words are true cousin but despite that we all love you and will have your back no matter what. Naraku has done horrible things to this county and you gave us a way to fight back. Together we will bring him down I just know it." Kikyo pulled Kagome into a hug that the others joined one by one giving each other comfort until Shiori's voice broke the moment.

"If you hooligans are done with your serious moment get your butts over here before your lunch gets cold!" The group pulled away with a laugh before joining Shiori at the table to eat.

Later that night everyone had gone back to thier tents when Souta found Kagome up in the lookout post staring at the stars. "Hey sis. What're you doin out here?"

"Just thinking about our familiy. The old one and the new one. It's days like today that I hope Mom, Dad, and Grandpa are looking down on us and hopefully are proud."

"Well I'm sure they're proud if maybe not too thrilled with our choice of job. Robbers and bandits. Grandpa would have a fit huh?"

"Haha yeah he'd lecture us something fierce I'm sure. But I think he would understand. All the police in this county Naraku has in his back pocket. Plus Naraku is too good to leave a paper trail so we can't count on the Marshalls finding enough evidence to put him away. This was the only option, to weaken his stranglehold on the county we have to take his power away from him. Stealing his gold makes him appear weak and that makes people question his power. If we can keep this up and help supply arms and keep the regular folk afloat they will eventually stand up to him. We just have to wait for the right time to strike when he's at his weakest. Then our family, Miroku, Sango, and Koga, Shippo's families will all have been avenged. They'll have justice."

"I'm proud your my sister. You saved my life that night and since them you've saved our friends lives too. I wasn't sure if we were gonna make it that first year." They both had flashbacks of temporary camps set up in thickets and caves. Kagome teaching Souta everything their father had taught her about hunting, tracking, horseback riding. Together they had survived together travelling through the wilderness until they had made it across the mountain to Willow's creek and found their mom's sister, Aunt Kaede and cousin Kikyo. They continued to live in the wilderness as to not attract attention in case Naraku was looking for them and during their travels they had discovered a small seam in a cliff wall that had led them to this very cave. It had become their new home and over the years they had dug tunnels and rigged the hidden door. Miroku and Sango they had come across stealing from travelers and had offered them a place with them when they learned Naraku had killed their families as well. Shippo had come from Kaede when she had found him on the edge of town half dead and Kagome had nursed him back to health. Hakudoshi had raped and killed his mother and when his father had come for revenge he'd been killed and Shippo beaten and left for dead. Shiori's dad had sold her to Naraku's brothel but Kagome had seen her on one of her scouting trips and stolen her away. Together they had formed a family with one mutual enemy.

They both sat there staring at the stars and feeling the weight of the last ten years on thier shoulders. "Don't worry Souta, our mission will be over soon. I look forward to the day I can see you settle down with a nice girl and have a family." Her brother's face was bright red even in the faint starlight.

"Yeah well after hanging around Miroku and Koga for so long I wouldn't be suprised if I'm romantically stunted for life. What would I even say to a regular girl? 'Hey do you like danger? Cuz I used to be a robber and I live for danger!' Ha. A normal, boring life seems far off to me at the moment."

"Well maybe you can be police or a sheriff."

Souta snorted. "That would be ironic alright. Don't think I could put robber as my previous job."

Kagome snorted too. "Too true. I don't know what we'll do when this is all over, but it sure will be nice to have the option. Hell we may be bandits till the Marshalls catch up to us, who knows."

"Come on sis time for bed. We got a busy day tomorrow. Pissing off bad guys and all that." Her laughter followed them back into the cave.


End file.
